


Shots

by Missy



Category: Moonlighting (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, F/M, Fourth Wall, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Maddie present their third Porn Battle presentation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shots

**David: Heloooo and welcome to this year’s Moonlighting Porn Battle Fic!**

****Maddie: This year the prompt was ‘shots’ , and as you can see, David indulged himself earlier in an attempt at filling the prompt…** **

****[The camera swings wide to the right, and there’s DAVID in all of his nude glory]** **

******David : No pants bayybeeeeee!** ** **

********Maddie: …He’s lucky that the internet is a very forgiving medium.** ** ** **

**********David: Speaking of forgiving – hows about a thank-you BJ for putting up with this stuff every year.** ** ** ** **

************Maddie:** Oh David.** ** ** ** **

************David:** Y’know I like my wangee zee tangee to take place el privito, but every year I let this people into our bedroom, just to make the viewing public happy. So c’mon – lay it on me.** ** ** ** **

********** ** ** **

**********[There’s a pause as DAVID makes obnoxious smacking sounds with his lips. At last, MADDIE rolls her eyes, grabs David, and kissed him for all he was worth.]** ** ** ** **

************David:** I…need to get drunk more often.** ** ** ** **

**********[MADDIE rolls her eyes and dumps him onto the floor.]** ** ** ** **

************Maddie:** Enjoy the rest of your Porn Battle!** ** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **Moonlighting**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
